


Become A Queen

by CarroAlat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, First Night, Lesbian, Married Couple, Normal Life, Pain, Sex, Tolkien, Vows, Wedding, relationships, Éomer Éadig/Lothiriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarroAlat/pseuds/CarroAlat
Summary: will Lothiriel adapt a new place, a new people, a new role and of course the king of Rohan? will she be capable of being the Queen, politic and wife? Will newly wedded couple come along together to build the country, people long longed for?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's CarroAlat and this is my first fanfic ever, i just hope that you enjoy the first chapter of the story.  
> thanks for reading.  
> i hope you enjoy it,  
> again

Chapter 1

"I woke up" A new day has come, people usually dont cherish that but for Lothiriel or any other creature of middle earth every sunrise has a meaning, a meaning of sacrifice, loss, and a victory.  
She and many others who could walk on this blessed middle earth were survivors and she was thankful for that, and for many other things to come, there were other works to be done, other roles to play. It would start so soon, too soon for her liking but it was unchangeable, she would not change it even if she could.  
Lothiriel knew herself very well, she was dominador, shy, determined and clever, these were the qualities of the Queen she was born to be.  
Lothiriel got up from her bed and directly went to the window to see the view of the sea, of the home... for one last time. Even if she visits Dol Amroth again, that won't be the same, then she will be the Queen of Rohan.  
A sudden sound of the door made her to return to reality, her handmaiden rushed into the chamber, made a small courtesy and then continued packing her items.  
"you need to get ready my lady..." she said without giving me a look. "Your father is waiting for you and i have prepared a hot water for you".  
she took her night gown off, and pushed herself into the bathtub, the water was hot, and it made her feel clean... she needs to be clean for the road is very long.

"I apologize for making you wait, father".  
There were her family enjoying their breakfast, they did not look groom but sad  
"Come, take a seat lothiriel, we shall break our fast and leave" said the prince  
"How do you feel today, sister?" Asked amrothos  
"I am fine thank you brother but you do not look as cheerful as usual, you are going to miss me a lot i know." Said lothiriel playfully  
"Aye i am but at least i know that you are going to be in a good hands, Eomer is a good man with a gentle and true hurt, he is just and i am sure you will like him."  
"Yes, tall, Good shaped, blonde, and as other people say about him he is blessed for being such an attractive, powerful, gentle and just…"  
"And still rohirrims will get blind when they see our sister, now you can continue talking Erchirion.." said Amrothos smiling  
"Brother, Erchirion is talking like he already is in love with Eomer King, what say you brother do you want to change our places?"  
"Oh my sweet sister, you are not as sarcastic as you think you are and yes i would change your place for he is a good man and i trust him but i am not sure that i am of his likings."  
everyone laughed, lothiriel wanted to cry because she was not sure if she could bear the pain of not being with them but with someone she did not know and in the place she never been to.  
But it would be alright, she thought, everything would be alright, i just need to go on…


	2. Chapter 2

The road was long and exhausting. When Lothiriel and her family arrived to Meduseld, it was already dark, a midnight, perhaps. Besides the darkness of the night she could see how beautifully Meduself shone in the moonlight.  
"Golden Hall, indeed" said she, dismounting her horse. "why are we not welcomed, father?"  
"That is because we are too early" said the prince taking off his gloves

Then the guards called for the servants; they took their luggage and leaded them inside the castle. Lothiriel was looking at the hall with great interest and astonishment  
while she was examing the hall, her father was persuading one of the king's men to not to trouble Eomer King at this hour, for the fault was theirs for being so early and that their meeting could wait till the morrow.  
after a while the man has been persuaded by the Prince. And one of housekeeper went to Lothiriel, who still was examing every corner of the hall that she could see with a great interest, and returned her to reality. She asked her to follow, that she did.

They went to a dark and long passage lit by the candles and stopped by the large wooden door, then the middle-aged blonde woman, whose name was Hilda, took a bunch of the keys out of her dress-pocket and opened the door. "come, come, enter, i will light the candles instantly" she said and started lighting the candles.  
The chamber was not very large but it was very elegant in rohhiric manner: large bed with white furs and embroided headboard, long golden curtains with black ornaments, a fireplace, a bathroom, etc...  
"My lady i will take some hot water and come back instantly" said the woman and left  
Lothiriel could not think about anything else but that his fiance was here, in this very castle, sleeping in his, soon in their bed. "It is it, I will meet you tomorrow then"  
She was still thinking when Hilda came back with bucket in her hands, "aaw poor child, you must be very exhausted indeed, but do not worry tomorrow you will be as fresh as ever"

The water was hot, very pleasant to her skin, Hilda helped her in removing all the dirt of the road.  
After the bath Lothiriel really felt fresh and clean after so many days, then Hilda brushed her hair very gently with no pressure. Lothiriel thanked her for her kindness and directly fell asleep with no thought on her mind at all.

Lothiriel woke up with a great horror... "am i late?" she asked the woman who attended her last night  
"yes, a little but do not worry, Eomer King ordered us not to molest you so you could get some rest after so many days. He is so thoughtful, is not he?" and not waiting for an answer she continued "poor man, so young and yet so troubled. He bears such a burden on his shouldiers and on his mind but he never shows not even a glimpse of ... awwww i talk too much my lady, i am terribly sorry"  
"It's alright, do not worry." Lothiriel knew that Hilda knew the King very well and wanted to ask many questions about him but she could wait, now she had to get ready to see her fiance.

Lothiriel took a deep breath and entered the hall, where the others waited, she was wearing a blue dress with silver belt and ornaments.  
The hall was very crowded. Then she saw her brother, Amrothos and directly went towards him, giving everyone on her way a modest smile.  
"Brother"  
"Lothiriel, have you been asleep all the morning? for goodness sake"  
"what's happening, why is the hall so crowded?" she asked puzzled " and where is the King?"  
"It's the hearing" whispered Amrothos  
"The hearing?"  
"yes, don't scream, we've arrived early so he was not expecting us, Eomer offered us to change the date of the hearing but father told him not to do so for it was our fault and that we could wait and besides you've been asleep so there was no point in postponing it. What is it" he asked with indifference "don't you want to see the justice of your king?"  
"He is not my king" said Lothiriel looking directly at nothing at all.  
"yet"

After a moment a strong, beautiful, manly voice filled the hall and everyone fell silent. She saw him, the King of Rohan.  
after his remarkable speech about his land, his people, the loss and the victory... he said : " the hearing shall start"  
The hearing was as usual as in Gondor, problems are the same everywhere.  
Then the door opened and the blonde man entered with two guards by his both sides, this was different, everyone was looking at him with disgust even the King himself.  
One of the guard spoke first "we've found him your grace, he was hiding in the mountains as you suggested"  
"I was not hiding but defending my people.. I..."  
"Silence" Eomer's voice made the man silent, he stood up from the throne and went towards him "you, you who betrayed your own people, you own kind, disobeyed your King and fleed to the mountains to rob our people instead of to defend them. How dare you to say a word in our presence?" Eomer was looking at him with anger and disgust at the same time.  
"That's all lies your grace, i've never betrayed to my people... I... I just went to the mountains because i thought that my people might need some help...I went there to fight for them, to defend them my lord."  
"Be silent, we have witnesses against you" said the guard  
After that, witnesses declared his fault, they said that he robbed and terrified them and that he was a lier and a big shame to their kingdom.  
"Lies, all lies, i've always been a good soldier, always nice and obedient, i went to help you and that is how you thank me? cried the man looking at the witnesses "I want justice"  
Eomer slowly walked down the stairs, went to him closely and said "you are nothing but a turncloak and the only justice for you in this world is death that i'll so willingly give to you."  
"No...noo , you cannot kill me, i am not guilty..." cried he histerically "you have no authority nor did your uncle, I curse you..." he was shaking wildly "  
take him away" ordered the King  
"I curse you... you and all your descendants... usurper" cried until the door locked up behind him and all fell silent  
Eomer King was standing on the stairs with his back to the people and suddenly he turned over and caught Lothiriel's eyes. After a moment he looked away and said "It is enough for today, you are dismissed." And he left.


	3. The Wedding

After Eomer's departure, the hall was getting more and more empty but Lothiriel could not do anything but stare at the direction , where Eomer has been just two minutes ago.  
"Lothiriel" , her brother's deep voice made her return from her thoughts "we should leave"  
When they were about to leave a young servant came to them to tell that Eomer King was waiting for them in the Garden. They nodded and followed her. Prince Imrahil and King Eomer already waited for them...  
"Eomer"  
"Amrothos" welcomed Eomer warmly, they hugged each other "It's good to see you, friend".  
Lothiriel was silent "Eomer I want to present you to my daughter Princess Lothiriel"  
She made a little curtsy "your grace"  
Eomer went towards her, got little closer to her "Princess" said he observing her face and then took her hand and put his lips on it, very gently.  
Lothiriel shivered and he went back to his previous seat  
"I am sorry for today's event" he said watching at lothiriel, giving no expression at all  
Lothiriel could not say a word "Don't worry Eomer, we are known to problems like these, it's alright. Now that we all met, i think it will be appropriate to leave and prepare for the celebration and the ceremony" said Imrahil, saying the latest watching at her daughter, who still was looking at his friend.  
"Of course Imrahil, you can do as you like, feel yourself at home" said he smiling  
when they were leaving, Lothiriel could feel his gaze on her, she looked back and caught his eye, it twitched but his face gave no other sign.

 

It was already night, time went so quickly unfortunately for her, she still was in her towel, drying herself.  
"You have very beautiful hair, my lady, so thick and soft" said Hilda brushing her hair  
"Thank you, you are very kind" she said politely and then added "leave it loose, let it be in Rohhiric manner" Hilda just smiled and nodded.

 

Lothiriel was wearing a crimson red, skin-tight dress with long loose sleeves that left her white shoulders naked. The dress was decorated with golden ornaments, she was wearing the jewellery of the same fashion. With her dark grey blonde hair brushed back, she entered the great hall, that was full of candles and wild flowers, there were many long wooden tables, on the largest one, at the top of the table was sitting the King with her familly on the right side and with his men on the other, there was one free chair between the King and the Prince, for her, she knew...  
"He was looking at her" she saw and swallowed... she went to her father at the top of the table, she stopped by him and Eomer, who was still looking at her  
"Lothiriel, take your seat" said Imrahil smiling at her  
"Father, your Grace" she made a curtsy and sat down... His eyes never leaving her, he raised his hand and whole hall went silent...  
He raised from the chair "My dear people, after so many things that we have been through, i am happy to be able to be with you and to welcome our dear friends Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and his sons prince Amrothos, prince Erchirion and prince Elphir. i know these people from very dark times, i know that they are brave, proud and just. Because of the love that we bear for each other, We wished and agreed to unite our families and kingdoms. Princess Lothiriel, whom i believe to have all the qualities a woman might wish for, I ask your hand, oficially this time" he grinned and extended hand towards her  
She took his hand and arised, now they were standing together, the crowd applauded so highly and so cheerfully that she felt truly happy and welcomed.

 

After a very exhausting week of preparation for the wedding, Lothiriel hardly saw her fiance, she was too busy for anything so he must have been in the same situation.  
Her handmaids woke her up very early "I am not going to sleep properly today... or tonight" she thought "Sun has not risen yet" she complained  
"Yes my lady but we have many things to do for tonight" she heard voice of Hilda and rose to sit on her bed, squashing her eyes with two long and slim fingers.  
"come take a bath, my lady, it will be of good use" Lothiriel rose from her bed and went to bathroom shivering.

 

She was in her gown eating grapes and cheese for breakfast, when heard a soft knock on her door  
"Enter" her father entered in the room "father" he went towards her with quick paces and hugged her fiercely, when she was little she was thinking that her father's arms could protect her from any danger and even now, with his strong arms around her she was feeling safe, right now she could not think of anything else but of the love she was feeling for her father.  
He broke the hug "I... I'm sorry to interupt your breakfast, I just-"  
"wanted to say goodbye" she finished for him because she knew that those words would be hard to say out loud for him. " You are leaving in the morning, are you not?"  
"I did not want to leave you till the coronation but i am afraid that it can't be done, they sent me a letter from home, there is some kind of problem with the ships and the payment"  
"Our duty overrule our wishes" said she touching his face with her cold hand, he took and kissed it "You are doing the right thing, don't worry about me... i'll be fine" she lied  
He kissed her cheek again and left her alone shivering.

Everything was ready for the night, she understood that Rohhirims are very good at organizing, She was dressed and prepared but only from the outside, she was feeling fear and power at the same time.... in dress like this you can't make yourself to not to feel power. 

There was a knock at the door again "so many visitors, today" she grinned. It was her father waiting to guide her steps to Eomer. "You look very beautiful" he kissed her forehead  
"thank you, father"  
"shall we?" he extended his forearm, she took it and they went...

 

The Golden Hall today was the most beautiful thing that she's ever seen, candles and flowers everywhere, crowd stood in two sections making path for her. it was made in both, Rohirric and Gondorian manner, in dark green-gold for Rohan and silver-blue for Dol Amroth, everything was looking like a fairytale.  
Lothiriel entered the hall with her father by her arm. Her off-shouldered dress was as white as the snow with ornaments on it, she was covered with white veil with the same ornaments. They started walking slowly into the hall when she saw Eomer, standing on the stairs waiting for her, he was looking very handsome in his green tunic with golden collar. his blonde hair tied up together. He was looking at her with what she knew was amusement, kindness, and ... hunger, he wanted her, he wanted her in his bed. Just the thought made her nervious but she was too curious about the wedding bed and the first night. Thinking about it made her lower body ache, she cleared her mind, kissed her father on the cheek and took Eomer's hand, who helped her on the stairs. In the next second they were standing together with a very old man behind them.

The man started in Rohirric: " Dear friends and family, in the sight of you, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity, look at one another and say the words."

"you are blood of my blood" they started "soul of my soul. I give you my body that we two shall be one. I am yours and you are mine until our life shall be done." They said the vows looking at each other, they were talking hypnotized by the moment. 

"May it be blessed" wished the Celebrant and Eomer smiled, she was smiling herself. The crowd cheered. "For eternity" she thought "forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first night is coming, stay tuned, i am so excited  
> Thanks for Reading I hope you enjoyed it


	4. Chapter 4

At night, Lothiriel was too excited to be exhausted, but she was nervous, she did not want to destroy everything that she even has not built yet. When they left the hall and all their cheerful guests behind them to go to their own bedchamber she did not ask for a maid to help her with the dress. 

When he opened the door, she gave him an honest smile and entered.   
Their chamber was huge with an access to another rooms, it was too dim, too dark in the room which was no help for the butterflyes in her stomach. 

Lohiriel looked over to observe the room, it was not specially diferent from hers but it was way too bigger, she stopped near the fireplace, her hands were cold thanks to her nerves.   
Eomer sat on the chair in front of the table and started taking off his boots. 

"How are you" he asked with his deep voice 

Lothiriel did not answer...

He frowned "Lothiriel" 

She looked at him suddenly "I did not heard... sorry... what did you ask?" 

Eomer looking right into her eyes, observing her, just shaked his head 

"What is it?" she ask offended 

He just stood up and went to her with small paces, his eyes never leaving hers, when he covered all the distance between them and there was no air between them to breath, he smiled to her and took her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Lothiriel was just watching, unable to move, he then kissed her chin gently and move her hair back and away from her ear. 

"Eomer" she whispered 

"There is nothing to be afraid of" he responded in the same manner 

He, then, nuzzled her neck and slipped his tongue out to touch her neck and gave it a small, intimate lick... 

"Eomer" she moaned 

He touched the bottom of her earlobe, sucked it into his mouth and flicked his tongue, Lothiriel moaned with pleasure but suddenly to her suprise he pulled her away. He was smiling, his teeth still bright in the darkness of the room, his eyes darker with hunger. 

She wanted him to continue, wanted to know what should have come next, it was so good to be so close to him... to this stranger. Her cheeks were red and her lips same both because of the same cause... because of the pleasure that he gave her. 

"I must look like an idiot" she thought 

But he just went back to her and started to untie her dress but then stopped again embarassed "sorry... I...If you feel unconfortable i could..."

Lothiriel interrupted him with touching her hand on his and said "continue"

He smiled and continued with determination, her dress slipped down, leaving her naked...

"My turn" she started sliding her hands up and down his muscled arms and shoulders but Eomer took off his tunic rapidly, Lothiriel went closer to his bare chest and started untiying his trousers slowly but with determination, she was seducing him besides being nervous and she liked it. She then slipped it down , moving slowly, Eomer took her by chin and continued kissing her neck more passionately, more hungrily.

They went to the edge of the bed and broke the embrace for a second to lie down on the bed, inside the black and golden furs. That night was very cold but they could not feel it.

His bare body pressed against her skin, that made her heart race more fast then ever, she hardly could hear anything but her own pulse, though she enjoyed his weight on her, enjoyed being crushed under him. He looked into her eyes, darker with passion and something more that was the only invitation he needed, he separated her legs with his knee and continued kissing her jaw, neck, giving it a little bite, she grasped his arm but he went down, giving her breasts the same help, she moaned his name in a whisper... He lifted his right hand and slided it between her thighs, touching both, then found the right spot but she was already very wet so he just sucked her earlobe and whispered gently "It will hurt a little"  
She nodded and licked her lips. Her hands were placed on his back and when she felt a small amount of pain, her nails dug into his flesh and he groaned with satisfaction.

His movements inside her were slow and controlled, they were moving slowly with a rithm, they were looking into each other's eyes when Lothiriel suddenly pressed her lips on his and opened her mouth to give him a better access and he deepened the kiss, their rithm quickened. With his one hand was carresing her small breasts and with other he was keeping his orientation. For now the pain was gone and the pleasure was increasing. She felt he had many hands to touch her everywhere, his teeth sank into her fleshiest parts. The pleasure was still increasing and his breath was getting shaky on her skin, even she, was feeling the difficulty to breath, every her breath was hotter, he felt like a fire that was burning her without pain but with a pleasure. With increasing pressure she grabbed at him desperately and pulled him even more closer,he buried his head into her neck, out of breath, groaning, they were on the peak. After very fast movements he slowed his pace and then stopped completely. 

 

They still were in the same position, their breath shaky, after a moment, when they returned to themselves, Eomer slowly rolled over on his side. They were lying side by side without touching each other. That awkard moment after their sex made Lothiriel mad, only a minute ago she was sure that she wanted to kiss him forever, they were one but now they were the same strangers they were on that morning.

After a moment or two of an awkard silence He said in a whisper, sleepy "you even smell good"  
In the candlelight she could see that he was smiling with his eyes shut and then they fell asleep in a sweet exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

A light touch made her return to warm and dark bedroom, her husband looking at her with concern, fully dressed, his fingers brushing her bare skin  
"It's still dark" she exclaimed

"Your father and brothers are marching already and I thought that you would like to give them a farewell" his expression was calm, full of concern and interest.

"I will need some time" she gave him a weak smile. While Lothiriel got down from the bed, from it's warmth to expose her skin to coldness of the air, Eomer was standing at his desk with his back to her. The Stone floor was too cold to her feet, she shivered, took one of the warmest robes from her closet and dressed herself quickly.

"I'm ready, shall we go?" her voice made him jump and turn over in an instant.

 

The Meduseld was, what you may call, dark, a few servants were running there and back, some of them in red and green, more in blue and silver if their lord's

Prince Imrahil was standing on the stairs, giving orders, Lothiriel went to him and took his hand

"Father"

"Lothiriel, Eomer"

After a small and awkard pause, his squire came to his side "everything is ready, your grace, we are waiting for your orders"

"Tell them that we are leaving now" Imrahil shoke his hands with Eomer, gave him a look and gave his daughter an embrace. His armour was cold at touch but that did not bother her, she wanted to feel him a little longer, to remember his scent, to understand him, to not feel weak and childish.

When they broke embrace, she found her brothers by her side, waiting for their turn

"I am going to miss you little sister"

"Me too" remembering every moment from childhood, how she was playing with Amrothos, her big brother. He always was closest to her, she understood his needs as youngest son of the Prince and he admired her strengh, giving her respect she desired. A lone tear broke from her eye and rolled down her cheek "I am not going to cry, not now, not in front of him" she thought. They broke apart and went far away from her.

 

Lothiriel felt gentle touch on her shoulder "are you alright?" he whispered only for her

"I am fine, thank you. I want to return to the chamber, If you don't mind"

"Of course not, I will come with you" she gave him a puzzled look but said nothing.

 

When they entered the room, they just sat there in silence. Eomer was very good with tactics and war strategies but not with the consoling words. However his silence meant thousand words, words of console, respect and care.

"You can go if you wish, I'll be fine"

"I know that you will but I prefer staying here away from the court. I'll stay if It does not bother you" 

She chuckled "of course not" she stood up from her chair and went to him, she touched his warm cheek with her fingers "thank you". Her face close to his, she brushed her lips lightly on his and pressure came, some kind of ache in the lower stomach. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chair, now she was sitting on his lap, kissing him. "It's going to be alright" he whispered between kisses "I know". She looked at his face with no expression and continued kissing him, it made her forget everything, made her not to think, everything was slipping away but physical pleasure. "Have me" she whispered to his ear "I want you to have me, Eomer, Right here, right now"

He slipped his hands into her robe, tear it apart and exposed her body. She took his hot hand and made him touch her breasts, that was too much for him, he sucked her nipples one by one. That made her wanting more, sweet pain encreased, she could not tolerate it then she took his hand and licked his middle-finger and then took it into her mouth and sucked it. She could feel him erect and brushed herself to it. He stood up with her in his hands and made her sit on the table in front of him, she put her legs on his both sides and pulled him closer. Then tried to open his trousers but she failed, he took her hands kissed them and continued opening his trousers.  
She moaned when he penetrated "faster", he was growling with pleasure while examining her body with his fingers. She moaned very highly for her liking but she does not care, they reached their peak very quickly and stayed there embracing each other afterwards.

When he pulled back and broke the embrace, saw that his wife's eyes were wet and her cheeks damp. "She closed her eyes instantly, put on what was left of her robe and went to the bathroom.

When she returned, there was no mark left of the past minutes. 

“I am sorry, I should not have burst like that” 

“I understand” he said quietly, “I am going to leave to the court, but I’ll be back soon, you stay here and rest”  
“No, I will come with you” she exclaimed and started looking for clothes  
“Lothiriel… you cannot come to the court but we can go somewhere else later, what you say?”  
“Why is that?”  
“what do you mean?”  
“why can I not attend on the court?”  
“First of all because you are not coronated but even if you were women can’t attend on the court of Rohan… that’s the tradition”  
“Ooh, tradition you say. What should I do then” she asked angrily, trying to sound indiferent  
“Take some rest or you can talk to Hilda, she will tell you what to do” he said with a concern  
“So you want me to ask what to do to a housekeeper?”  
“There is nohing to be angry about, my sister used to ask her what she needed, she is an old woman and knows how things are done here”  
Lothiriel covered the distance between her husband and her “I am not you sister”  
He looked at her angrily and sadly, turned over and went to the door “I will see you on the dinner… wife” and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Lothiriel was angry on her husband, her King, she was pacing in her room

“I did not come here, in this forsaken place to be some man’s servant… to please him whenever he wants, to be his doll, who opens her legs every time he clasps his hands”  
Her cheeks were getting red with anger “He never was on the see but that’s alright I will show him the storm…. And he will learn”

After a while she went downwards the hall to find Hilda, one of the servants told her that she was in her room.  
Her room’s was little with one tiny window to the yard, she was sitting on the moving chair knotting. 

“My lady” she said suprised “What a lovely suprise”

“The King told me that you was helping lady Eowyn and I want you to help me too”

“Of course my lady” she said

“So” Lothiriel arched an eyebrow “What should I do to help my people”

“First of all I want you rest and then you could start with knowing the paths of the hall and the…” Lothiriel interupted her

“I don’t need rest, I feel perfectly fine”

“Very well then, I will ask Mariel to show you the way my lady” the old woman told her and she left.

 

When Lothiriel entered the dining room, Eomer was already in there, sitting on the top of the table, he looked at her with indiference. She entered, went to her seat and sat down.

“You must be very busy, husband” she said with a little smirk  
“I am not obliged to stand up when you enter, if that is what you mean” he answered with the same indiference

“Of course not, who am I to demand such a thing” she exclaimed ironically

“Lothiriel stop doing that, stop making this worse” he said 

“I am sorry, this whole situation affected me a lot, I just want to help our people and make this work out” she said innocently

Eomer smiled and put his hand on hers “It will, we will make everything”

“But you don’t want me to help you, you don’t want to change anything, the coronation is in two days and I…. I am afraid Eomer”

“So am I” he whispered. 

-Somentimes I forget how much he suffered and how young he is. He has lost everything he loved and gained the Crown, which never was meant for him.- She pushed dark thoughts away to give him a genuine and forced smile -If I want to make this kingdom work, I need to work with him first- she thought

 

This morning Lothiriel did not have time even to think, everything must be done fastly.  
Her chamber was full of servants and Hilda wass there too, of course, their noise even made her nauseas but this should have be done and this was correct, everything that she ever knew and was born for. To become a Queen  
-title does not make you a Queen but your actions- she thought -so better think and think smart-

All the make-up made her feel unnatural, not herself -but that’s better, there is no need for anyone to know what I truly am, how I really think or feel. In moments of war and ruin that was the best weapon I had to ease the pain and fear of my people-

Her dress was gold and green, it covered her neck and arms, the fabric so soft on her skin. She felt powerful, beautiful and confident.  
The preparation took long time, judged by the darkshade of the sky. Two guards opened great wooden door, The hall was full of lords, ladies and more other people with other titles and of course the King, the one who must put the crown on her head. -He would never imagined that he would encrown his wife or that he would wear one-. She went forward with slow pace, everyone should see her, her power, her glory even if it’s only the dress and make-up.

All eyes on her and for a moment, everything seems soundless -one step more- she told herself, trying to feel brave.  
-My heart beats so fast, it is the only noise I hear, I want to do this, I want him to put the crown on my head. I ask myself how it is possible that something so small can corrupt our hearts so easily. I wonder if Eomer ever thought about it in his very darkest moments, he was third in the line after all- all thoughts are fading away when she is in front of him

“kneel, Lothiriel, Lady of Rohan and Princess of Dol Amroth” his voice ceremonically hard and natural.

-Princess, that was my title before. I am not that anymore- she thought -Kneeling before a man feels weak, I hate it, hold on… only for a minute-

Eomer took thin but fine golden Crown, like a circle and raised it into the air for everyone to see. Lothiriel felt a small pressure on her head

“I crown you, Queen of Rohan” He narrowed his hands towards hair to help her rise.

-smile, do not tremble- 

“Long live the Queen” he shouted and others copied him, their voices echoing in her ears.

Eomer looked at her with little smile on his fase, not the smile of husband to wife but a friendly one -He is not alone in this now-.


	7. Chapter 7

After a very exhausting night, Lothiriel woke up early, this day was too important, on this day they should go and see their people, she was afraid for their reaction. Queen or not she is still a stranger to them and to the lords of the court, who wanted to make Eomer marry their daughters- “poor things”

“What?” his voice was hoarse 

He slipped his arm over her waist “come close”

She got up and dressed with her dark green velvet gown “you really need to get up or we are going to be late”

“You are worrying too much L, they are going to love you, you will see” his voice calming

“L? you can think of better pet name if you want, don’t be so lazy” He laughed, his laugher was like a remedy to her, it made her calm.

“I have not done anything to make them love me” He raised from the bed -Don’t blush stupid girl, you have seen him naked a dozens of times before and last night- but she could not help it. He went to her, took her left hand

“you don’t need to do anything to make somebody love you” he said and brushed his lips on hers

 

Edoras was crowded, it made it even harder on the narrow roads to move a horse with seven guards forward and ten backward. It was beautiful day, the mountains looked most beautiful with snow on it in this sunny day.  
People shouted their names, blessed them… -They love Eomer, not me and they respect his every decisión, this is what is, nothing more. But I will be good, I will make them respect me as their Queen and not as Eomer’s wife or as mother of their future ruler-

Eomer looked happy and satisfied when he left the room to go to the court, if I go too he will be angry and maybe I will be in ridiculus situation – I even don’t want to imagine their faces when they see me- she knocked

The door opened in front of her, she saw a servant boy, younger than her brother and more inexperienced, innocent.

Lothiriel just slipped in “Your grace, my lords” she said slowly and without looking at anyone took a chair and put it at the right side of the king’s , she was not exactly sitting beside him, but a Little backwards, anyways it did not matter “You can continue” she said

“uuuhm… her grace perhaps does not know that… uuhm that women do not attend court of Rohan” Lord tytos finished slowly

“So how his lord wants her grace to help her people if she does not know about their political, economic and social situation?” her voice was calm and determined

Eomer was silent, did not say a word after her arrival but looked angry for all the spectacle.

“Your Grace, our law and tradition says so… I can lend her grace a copy of it if she desires or is confused” Lord Herumund said angrily -He was the one who wanted to make him to wed his daughter-

“Laws are written by men so as are made traditions and they can be changed. I don’t understand why are we loosing our precious time on me when we can talk about the problems that the war left us with”

His round face went red with anger but said no more…

“Your Grace, we cannot shelter every men who stayed without home in Meduseld. It would cause a chaos” Eomer did not answer 

“How many of them” She asked instead

Lord Brogos looked at Eomer before answering molested “hundred, maybe even more”

“We cannot rebuild so many houses, we don’t have enough men or time, winter is upon us, even if we start rebuilding, it will be in vain” Lord brogos continued

“Then take one, big enough for hunded men and reconstuct it with help of the volunteers, I am sure there will be many” 

“Does her grace have any building in her mind” asked Lord Maruthus

“There was one that i saw, big enough to hold hundred men or even more” 

“perhaps… but still Queen or not, you cannot make people work when we can't pay them, they will refuse” said lord Herrumund

“Not if we ask them to work beside us, don’t you think? Your Grace what is your opinion? I am sure there will be no harm to try” said Lothiriel watching at her husband

“We will see what can be done, now you are dismissed” said Eomer. His voice sounded tired, sad and even angry

When everyone left the room, Lothiriel stood up poured some red wine for both of them and gave one cup to Eomer.

“Eomer” her voice calm like wind  
He took the cup and put it on the large wooden table in front of him. He leaned against his chair, looking at her

“I told you not to come here, why did you?” he asked at last

“Are you not pleased? What about the shelter, are you going to aproove or refuse” she asked

He drank all of his wine and looked at her

“I hate when you are doing these things, trying to control everything and manipulate me. But don’t worry, I will aproove what you suggested, that is a good plan, a smart one. I am not suprised that you came up with an idea like that.”

“So are you condemning me or complimenting me, I am a little confused” she said smiling

But he did not say anything and left her alone in the room.

 

Lothiriel did not see Eomer all day long until she entered their chamber at night. He was there, dived into some papers. He did not looke at her. She closed the door behind her and started to change her casual gown into more intimate one. This one was made of burgundy red silks, her dark eyes glittering in the candle light, she pushed her ash blonde hair backwards and went to him.

“What are you doing?” she asked, putting her hand on his muscled arm

He did not answer, she continued her journey of touching him with her gentle and soft fingers

“Are you going to stay silent for the rest of our lives” she said sweetly

Eomer took her arms to make her stop “I am working, go to sleep or find another toy”

Lothiriel just grinned “As my King commands”

She laid down, her white and skinny leg exposed. There was a knock on the door

“come in” Lothiriel said smiling

Then one of her handmaidens entered with a jug of wine in her hands “Your Grace… your Grace” she curtsied 

“Give me that , dear” said Lothiriel taking the jug from her hands, poured the wine for two of them   
“drink with me, dear” she said. The girl flushed, her hair red as sunrise.

“Do you like my gown?” the girl smiled 

“you look as beautiful as always, my Queen” she said, Eomer was looking at her confused

-He can’t see what I can- “unfortunately his Grace is too occupied to notice anything but his papers”

She went to the girl so close that she could see her nipples hardening beneath her dress.   
“Do you want me to…” she whispered and the girl touched her breasts 

“Yes, your Grace. I want to please you” She smiled

Lothiriel looked away from her to Eomer, who was watching more than confused and suprised  
She just started to brushing her lips on hers but the girl deepened the kiss, causing soft and wet sounds. She moaned, Lothiriel tangled her one hand in her red hair and cupped the girl’s breast with another, sotly at first, her golden skin was as smooth as satin. Then she ran her thumbnail across her nipple, back and forth.  
The girl hiked Lothiriel’s gown up her thighs and touched her between her legs. Lothiriel made her let go and pushed her on the bed, parted her legs and sat on her, moving back and forth, while watching Eomer, His face red with anger and desire, their moans got louder. She did not notice when Eomer stood up from his seat and went to her, took her by the arm

“Get up” he said “And you, leave , now” he commanded -It’s good that he knows that he cannot give me orders-

The girl started putting herself in orden and left with silence. Lothiriel started laughing and tried to kiss him but he refused. 

“Now you know that I always get what I want” she said

“You are drunk”  
“perhaps” she said taking his hand and moving it down to the wetness between her legs

“touch me” she whispered in his ear

It was so sweet that he could not refuse, even his anger went away, got lost, she was the only thing that remained in this world

He slipped a finger up inside her…

“Yes, don’t stop” she murmured and pushed him down on their bed. Her hands guiding him inside her “deeper” she whispered. Then she wrapped her legs around him and lowered herself onto him with a soft moan. He was examinig her sweaty back with his hands, then he rolled themselves and continued moving inside her, faster and deeper, after a moment she moaned breathlessly …

-She is so beautiful-he thought, he should have let her go but could not take his hands from her hot and silky body. He took, what was left of their clothes, off and kissed her breasts, left and then right and after that he kissed her chest and her neck and her jaw. Lothiriel rank her nails into his flesh, it hurt but it was the sweetest pain he had known.

“I am leaving on the morrow” he whispered in the darkness “they say that there was an ambush in the north…

She leapt up “you cannot leave… send your men, you are too valuable to go yourself, you are the King and your people are here, they need you by their side” -You can’t leave, can’t leave me alone, i need you, i want you, stay, i… love you- She couldn’t say those things, couldn’t beg

“I must, I am the one who must protect out people from any harm, I was not there when they were killed and I am not going to leave them alone now” he said

-She wanted to strunggle him for choosing them and his pride over her- but deep inside she knew that even the thought was foolish

“As you say” she said “when will you return?”

“If everything goes well, in a week or two, I gave the order you will be responsable of the shelter and everything else… I named you regent in my absence” he, then wrapped her in his arms and fell asleep

In the morning he was already gone…


	8. Chapter 8

Immediately after Eomer’s departure Lothiriel started to work on her Project, the shelter -Eomer trusted me with this, and i am going to show myself, this is important, the task that can change my life along many other’s-. 

She was already in front of the building – not very beautiful but large enough, practical- 

“our grace there are too much people here, you better leave, we will do the rest” said lord Brogos

“More people, better” she said before climbing the boxes, making her own stage for her speech…  
People just stayed there, watching confused -i should be looking like an idiot, oh valar, give me the strenght-

“People of Rohan, the war took too much of you, you have sacrificed yourselves, your homes, your blood, everything and you won. As a gondorian by birth, i want to thank you for all the help you showed, for your bravery, your honor and love. The enemy is defeated but it cost a lot. For now many of you do not own a home, there are many children without parents, without homes. We cannot mend each building til the winter but…if we stay together we can mend one and share.  
I do not ask you to do it on your own, I am just asking to help me in this. For Rohan, for your people….” 

She could not finish when someone cheered her name

“Hail Lothiriel Queen, Hail Eomer King, Lothiriel Queen…..” She could not believe it, they were shouting her name, for something she has done. She would not let them down.

 

Week and a half past away so quickly she did not even realice, the building was nearly finished.  
Lothiriel was there everyday, helping with food, wáter, even with decorate. Some of the Lords did not like how people reacted towards her though, but that did not matter. There was only one reason for she was feeling unhappy and unsafe…. “Eomer” she whispered in the darkness of her room -where are you- she thought but she could say the words out loud, they just did not come.

The next morning… the reports came  
She went down as fast as she could, running out of breath. When she entered in the hall they were already in there

“What is the matter, where are the others” she asked, her voice trembling “Where is your King, where is Eomer” now her body was shaking too.

“Your Grace. I.. um… “

“Speak” she was out of patience

“W were attacked and his Grace, we did not find him… we looked for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen”

“What do you mean” her words like a whisper, breathless

“We lost him, he might not be alive” he said at last

Lothiriel could not remember how she returned to her bedchamber -their bedchamber-   
She was shaking, her body trembling of fear and pain and something she could not understand  
But one thing was certaing… the pain in her chest was unconditional, so intense, it blurred her visión and she blacked out.

When she woke up, it was already night time, tears started streaming down her face instantly. She did not want to think, did not want to think of it anymore. For one she was a Little girl, again, vulnerable, afraid and she could not move, she was lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace and the only noise was her own.

There was a knock at door, once, twice, thrice but she did not answer. There were no words left to answer. So the door opened, she heard the footsteps

“Oh child” she said, the old woman’s voice made her tears to come more fiercely  
“Go on cry, my child, it is the way of it, cry and you will feel better”

-How is it possible to feel better- she thought – how is it possible to feel better anymore-  
Now he was really gone…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I am alive... it’s been so long since my last chapter. i am really so sorry. I was so busy but I have an excellent news i’ve entered to the uni i’ve wanted and i’ve passed drive licence teoric exam so it was worthy

The next day, the day after that, and every single day was exactly the same.

“get up and walk out” she would tell herself but she had no energy and no heart to do so... without him... nothing without him.  
She even did not notice when she got so addicted to him, but she did and it was killing her.

Light knock on the door got her attention

“Your Grace, I bought you breakfast” the girl put he tray down on the table, the girl was always shy but today she was extremely molested

“Thank you” started Lothiriel “ but i prefer to take bath and get down” the girl’s eyes became sparkling, radiant. She gave Lothiriel big smile but then she hid her face quickly as if something came to her mind.

“There’s something you have to tell me” said Lothi, it was not a question, she already knew that gest 

She nodded

“what is it?”

“Lord Herrumund demands your presence on the court, Your Grace” she said nervously

Lothiriel frowned

“Demands?” she nodded

“ I said exactly as he said, Your Grace, withount offence”

She smiled a Little

“very well then, i’ll see what is that he demands”.

 

After a bath, she put green gown on... -his favorite- she thought; she felt the urge to cry but this was not the right place and not the right time.  
She looked in the mirror and somehow did not recognize herself... her face was paler, her eyes red inside the dark circles. She even lost some pounds. She was sure that he would hate himself to see her like this because of him.

She went to the court and knocked at the door.

“enter” a familiar harsh voice said

Every lord was inside the room, they have not changed at all, if not count some gained pounds.

Lothiriel tried to avoid them

“My lords” she said

“Please sit” Herrumund put a hand on a chair next to him “my lady” he finished.

Her eyes went instantly upwards to meet his, that was not her title and he knew it perfectly, that’s was a challenge that she was about to ignore. So she sat beside him.

“My lady, we know that you are not in condition for a such talk but things need to get clear, I’m afraid” said Lord Brogos

Brogos she thought, trying to ignore what was about to come, why are there so many “R” and “G” in Rohirric names

“What things?” she asked at last, it was Herundus who answered “As we know Rohan’s stayed without its King”

Pause

“we don’t know that, for sure” she said “and I’m really sorry that even one has not passed after that news and you’re already trying to abdicate me” she finished, now she was breathing with dificulty, she thought that there were too many people in this room for this room and that there was no oxygen for all of them

“And as we know you are not with a child and that’s bad” he continued, ignoring her words “bad indeed for Rohan” he looked at her, arched his eyebrow. Oh Valar how she wished to punch him in the face, she was angry, so angry “ and for you at first place”

After the last sentence everyone looked molest

“without inclination and games, tell me what you want, my lord” she smiled the sweetest she could but Eomer would know that that was not real, she could smile with a thousand different smiles and Eomer would know the meaning of each of them.

“We should consider who will rule this country and I’m afraid that this someone won’t be you, princess”.

That was too much, they were mocking her in front of her... she was tired, hungry, angry and hurt. She stood up and left the room.  
The anger and tears made her blind, she was seeing the stains of different colors. And when she was about to open the door of her bedchamber, someone took her by the arm.

“let me go” she said, her voice full of anger

“Or what, Princess” his voice was a poison and her ears -her blood “we can talk and come to advantage for both of us

She gave Lord Herrumund a deadly look  
“let me go, right now” she ordered

He let her go “ It would be so shameful to return to Gondor as a widow, everyone would look at you with a pity and how would feel seeing others happy, watching their children grow, looking at yourself in a mirror and seeing face without life, full of wrinkles and all alone” he came closer “all alone” he repeated

Hot tears were burning her face “I can help you” he caressed her cheek “ I can make them to let you stay, if you’ll help me in return” he smiled again “help me with people, they love you and if you will be with me they will love me too and we will rule together” his hand slided and descended on her waist.

Pause and silence

“Don’t ever put your filthy hand on me” she said, now looking at him “or I swear that you won’t end good”. He looked like a fool but he always looked like a fool she thought

“you’ll regret that” he barked

“get out” she hissed and he left.

-I need to find any way to get out of this- she thought, she could not leave Rohan in the hands of these pathetic lords. If Eomer was really gone, and her without an heir, there was only one person in the line- Eowyn. Lothiriel sent her letters about the whole situation and she was on the way to Rohan. Lothiriel just needed to help her get the crown, her or their child.  
Lothiriel was sitting in front of the fire place, even sitting there hurt but there was no place that would ease the pain. 

Meduseld was him, whole Rohan was him.

“I am sorry” she whispered and tears started coming without permission “forgive me” now she was sobbing “ forgive me, i should have make you stay; why would you not?” and the pain got so intense in her chest and in her stomach that she could not bear it. Every part of her body hurt.  
“Why was it so necesary to leave to that damned place” she scream between the sobs  
“why was I not enough?”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is reading this- I hope that you are having a good day or a good night( I always read fanfics at night so *winks) I hope that the story gave you some emotion, I really do hope so. I am so close to finish it. So stay tuned, I’m going to be more active from now on.
> 
> All thanks and love ( I really appreciate your ideas so please please leave a comment) thanks


	10. Chapter 10

An intense headache woke him up. His visión was nothing but a blurred curtain, he shoke his head as if to clear his visión

“Lothiriel” he whispered but who came to attend him was nothing like her beautiful wife but an old man.

“He is awake” he murmured to someone Eomer could not see

“Who are you… “ Eomer tried to move but failed “I need to go to my wife” when he got no answer he asked “Where am I?”

“You’ve been wounded badly” the woman said “my husband and I have found you inconcient down the river and took you home”

Eomer gave a fast gaze at the place

“I’m very thankful but I need to go back to Meduseld as fast as possible, I’ll make sure that your family is rewarded”

The couple gave each other a strange look

“We are not far from Meduseld, but you need to recover first, lad” the man said

“I’m Eomer, son of Eumund” Eomer nearly chuckled at their faces… horror, confuse,…nearly but he had no head for laughing, his head was a disaster, his wound ached badly but his heart ached even worse for Lothiriel

How badly he ached for her, he would give anything to have her in his arms now… to feel her scent, her glowing skin, her soft curves, her lips that desired his as much as his did for hers.

He heard a roar from the outside, that made everyone to get out of their minds.

“damn” the man cursed “ is this horse still here?

Eomer smiled “His name is firefoot, he is a loyal friend of mine and he came to take me home” their eyes went wider.

 

Everybody was looking at him as if he was a ghost.

At the entrance he saw his sweet and kind sister. She looked very pale and sad. She should not look like this after everything that she's suffered. It’s not fair. He nearly lost her once, that was the kind of pain that never cease, the kind of pain that you are even afraid to think of.

When he went closer, her blue eyes went wider, she covered her mouth with both her hands

“Eomer” she shook her head “Is it really you?” 

Eomer just pulled her closer to his chest “I’m here sister, I won’t leave you again, I’m here”  
And she cried, he could feel his shirt getting wet by his sister’s tears and then he aparted her face and dried her face with her long fingers

“Eomer, you are hurt” she cried

“It’s nothing, I’ve been well fetched,Where is Lothiriel”

“Lothiriel…”

Now it was him who was in complete horror “what is wrong with Lothi, eowyn where is she”

“She is alright but the lords of the court…” she said shaking her head “you know what “ she smiled “she is alright and you are alright and that is the only thing that matters

“she must be in her room, you go and i’ll tell Hilda to prepare a bath and food and oh valar Eomer , you are alive “ she hugged him again, and he laughed with open heart.

 

When Eomer knocked at their door he did not get the answer but he entered anyway

Lothiriel was sitting in front of the fireplace, he could not tell if she was sleeping or not

“I’ve already told you that …”

“Lothiriel” lothiriel just stopped talking, she stopped thinking, she even stopped breathing. Her hands cluntched tigher on the armchair. She shook her head and stood up slowly then turned over to face the voice in front of her with her eyes closed. 

“Lothiriel, it’s me “ he said again “ open your eyes” he went closer as she did so

He took her in in his arms as she started to explore his face with her fingers and she burst into hysterical sobs

She was breathing with difficulty, and she was saying something that he could not understand

So he just took her face and covered her lips with his and he felt so many things at once that he never imagined that was possible.

“I love you” this time he heard her saying “i am sorry that i’ve never told that to you” 

He kissed her again

“I love you” she said between kisses “I love you”

He smiled and said “telling you that I love you won’t be enough” he smiled again "it never be enough Lothi"

She smiled and felt that energy named life was returning to her.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your feelings about the story, was it boring or interesting?


End file.
